


Convalenciente

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, BDSM, Bondage, Deporte, Dom Otabek, Dom!Otabek, Dom/sub, Dominación, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Otaurio, Romance, Spanking, Sports, Sub!yuri, Yaoi, Yurio, lesión, otayuri - Freeform, patinaje, sub yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Yuri se encontraba fatal; le dolía la pierna y se sentía como un auténtico idiota cada vez que pensaba que podría haber evitado esa situación si hubiera hecho caso a su entrenador y sus fisioterapeutas, y no hubiera hecho la tontería de intentar saltar cuando le habían dicho que no estaba preparado.





	

Yuri se despertó repentinamente, muy agobiado. Se sentía como si tuviera un puñal atravesándole la pierna derecha y apenas podía moverla. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la tarde anterior fueron abriéndose paso en su mente y gimió en parte por el dolor y en parte por la frustración.

—¿Yura? —A su lado, Otabek comenzó a revolverse—. ¿Estás bien?

Yuri miró rápidamente la hora en el despertador de su mesilla: no eran ni las tres de la mañana, y quiso contestarle que no pasaba nada, pero, de algún modo, Otabek siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo.

—Me ha despertado la pierna.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres menos diez.

Otabek se levantó de la cama.

—Ya te puedes tomar otro analgésico; espera, ahora te lo traigo.

—No hace falta, puedo ir yo. —Se sentía mal de que tuviera que hacerle de enfermera. Que él no pudiera entrenar en seis semanas no significaba que Otabek pudiera tomarse vacaciones y se tendría que levantar en poco más de dos horas para ir a la pista de hielo.

—No, no puedes; el médico dijo que nada de apoyar la pierna durante una semana en la medida de lo posible.

La voz de Otabek no era más que firme dulzura, pero le daba la sensación de que le estuviera riñendo. Tampoco podía decir que no se lo mereciese...

—Gracias —susurró tímidamente instantes antes de tragarse la pastilla que le ofrecía con un trago de agua.

—De nada, gatito, ¿podrás volver a dormirte?

—Creo que sí, además la pastilla me da sueño. No te preocupes, acuéstate que estaré bien.

—Vale —asintió Otabek al tiempo que volvía a meterse en la cama—. Avísame si necesitas algo, Yura. —Y con eso, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Yuri se encontraba fatal; le dolía la pierna y se sentía como un auténtico idiota cada vez que pensaba que podría haber evitado esa situación si hubiera hecho caso a su entrenador y sus fisioterapeutas, y no hubiera hecho la tontería de intentar saltar cuando le habían dicho que no estaba preparado. Hizo una nota mental de obedecer a Victor a partir de aquel momento y colocó una mano sobre el brazo con el que Otabek había rodeado su cintura. Estaba a punto de empezar a dar vueltas a lo que le haría su chico por haber desobedecido, cuando comenzó a sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Quizá eso fuera lo mejor, pero odiaba que las pastillas lo dejaran tan desvalido.

 

Yuri se despertó con la boca reseca y una mano que le acariciaba suavemente el brazo. Estaba desorientado, pero por la luz que entraba por la ventana sabía que era mucho más tarde de la hora a la que solían levantarse para ir a entrenar.

—Yura, despierta; he hecho tortitas para desayunar.

—¿Beka? ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez; el analgésico te dejó totalmente fuera de juego.

—¿Y tu entrenamiento? —¿Por qué estaba Otabek en casa a esas horas? No necesitaba sentirse aún peor pensando que estaba poniendo en juego la carrera de su novio también.

—Hablé con Victor anoche; me dejó cambiar mi día libre a hoy para que pudiera quedarme contigo en casa.

—Puedo quedarme solo... —A lo mejor si entre todos dejaban de hacer que se sintiera culpable, conseguiría estar menos hecho polvo en algún momento.

—Lo sé, pero quería quedarme contigo hoy —respondió Otabek dándole un beso en los labios—. Vamos, te ayudo a vestirte.

Colocarse la férula de nuevo cada vez que se vestía resultó ser bastante más complicado de lo que esperaba. El principal problema residía en que le dolía la rodilla y que la férula iba por encima de la ropa, así que cada vez que necesitaba cambiarse el pantalón, le tocaba volver a pasar por el mismo calvario.

Y estaba seguro de que Otabek no le iba a dejar llevar el mismo pantalón durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

—¿Te traigo el desayuno aquí?

Desayunar en la cama sonaba tentador, pero en aquellas circunstancias perdía todo el romanticismo.

—Prefiero levantarme; ¿me acercas las muletas?

Después del desayuno, Otabek se empeñó en que se tumbara en el sofá para que no cargara la rodilla y le encendió la tele para que estuviera entretenido mientras él hacía sus ejercicios diarios de yoga. La flexibilidad nunca había sido el punto fuerte de su chico, y le fastidiaba estar postrado en un sofá y no poder ayudarle. Se tumbó para intentar ignorar el persistente dolor de su pierna y se concentró en el documental sobre tigres que estaban dando en la tele. ¿Quién iba a decir que la programación de la mañana era tan mierdosa?

—¿Estás bien, Yura? —La voz de Otabek le sorprendió.

—Sí, aburrido y harto de la férula...

—Pues no te queda nada...

—Lo sé, es que es incómoda.

Otabek se agachó delante de él y le dio un beso.

—Hazme sitio, gatito —dijo sentándose en el sofá y dejando que Yuri apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas. Le gustaba jugar con los mechones rubios y al otro patinador no parecía importarle—. Estaba pensando invitar a Victor y Yuuri a cenar; estaban muy preocupados. ¿Te apetece?

—Seguro que Victor está enfadado conmigo...

—No lo está, Yura, me ha escrito antes para preguntar cómo estabas.

A Yuri aquello le pareció raro y alargó la mano para coger su teléfono del suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba apagado? Y más importante aún: ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? Aquellas pastillas eran demasiado fuertes... Lo encendió y se encontró con varios mensajes, entre ellos un par de Victor, uno del Katsudon y algunos de sus compañeros de pista.

—Vale, pero solo si prometes que no le vas a dejar reñirme... Ya me siento bastante mal sin que nadie me lo recuerde.

Otabek rio y envió un mensaje desde su propio móvil.

—No te preocupes, gatito, que no voy a dejar que nadie más te eche la bronca aquí.

—Ya —respondió Yuri incorporándose para quedar sentado en el sofá. Otabek acercó la mesita para que pudiera apoyar la pierna—. Hoy sí vamos a... hablar, ¿verdad?

Otabek se giró en el sofá para mirarle.

—Hablar, sí, pero no va a pasar nada más.

—¿Eh? —Aquella no era la respuesta que Yuri esperaba. Necesitaba pagar por lo que había hecho, solo así sabría que todo iba a salir bien.

—Yuri —suspiró Otabek—, no me parece bien castigarte mientras tengas la rodilla tan inflamada y estés tomando analgésicos de elefante; no soy capaz de ser tan cruel.

—No es cruel, es lo que quiero —respondió Yuri mirando al suelo—. Lo necesito, Beka.

—No puedo, Yura, vas a tener que esperar a estar mejor —Le costaba horrores no ceder directamente a lo que el ruso le estaba pidiendo con la voz teñida de desesperación.

—¡Por favor!

—No. Vas a tener que esperar y punto. Considéralo parte del castigo si te hace sentir mejor. —Otabek se levantó y desapareció en la cocina—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—No tengo hambre. —Estaba teniendo una pataleta y lo sabía, pero necesitaba que Otabek le hiciera caso.

Otabek sabía qué estaba haciendo Yuri y no iba a caer. Habían desayunado tarde y cenarían pronto, así que dejar que se saltara la comida no iba a ser un drama. Sabía que Yuri se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y que necesitaba la rutina de su relación para tener un cierto sentido de normalidad en aquellos momentos, pero le parecía feo imponerle ningún tipo de castigo físico cuando era evidente que la pierna le dolía. Le había dado muchas vueltas al tema la noche anterior y había decidido no hacer nada hasta que la rodilla de Yuri no estuviera mejor. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Darle unos azotes cuando el médico le había dicho que nada de estar de pie durante una semana? A lo mejor Yuri no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso implicaría, pero Otabek no estaba dispuesto a hacerle pasar por más dolor, de momento.

Por desgracia, Yuri no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión de mostrarle su descontento.

—Me voy un rato a la cama —farfulló sin asomar siquiera la cabeza en la cocina.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo vas de dolor? ¿Necesitas una pastilla?

—No, estoy bien.

Otabek sabía que no era verdad, pero si Yuri quería ser tozudo un rato, se lo iba a permitir. Quizá darle un poco de espacio fuera lo mejor. Ya pediría la pastilla cuando no pudiera aguantar más... Se preparó una ensalada de pasta que se comió tranquilamente viendo la tele y, tras recoger y fregar los platos, se asomó al dormitorio a ver cómo estaba Yuri.

Y se le rompió un poco el corazón.

Yuri estaba tumbado en su lado de la cama de espaldas a la puerta y, a juzgar por el temblor de sus hombros, estaba llorando en silencio.

—Yura —le llamó en tono muy cariñoso al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a él—, ¿te duele?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza sin darse la vuelta. Otabek fue a buscar el analgésico y un vaso de agua. Se sentía un poco culpable; Yuri estaba en aquel estado porque él no podía darle lo que necesitaba... O más bien, creía que necesitaba.

Yuri se incorporó lo justo para poder tragar la pastilla, pero volvió a tumbarse en la misma posición. Seguía llorando y sin hablarle.

—Me estás preocupando, gatito, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Yuri se giró levemente y le miró de forma acusadora.

—Ya sabes qué puedes hacer... —susurró mirándole entre lágrimas.

En aquel momento, Otabek pensó que sería muy fácil ceder a las demandas de Yuri y acabar con aquello, por suerte, entonces su sentido de la responsabilidad hizo acto de presencia.

—Te prometo que lo haré en unos días, pero hoy no, Yura, tienes que mejorarte un poco.

—¿Pero me lo prometes de verdad? —Yuri se había vuelto a tumbar boca arriba para mirarle.

—Sí —afirmó con total seguridad, agachándose para besarle con pasión. Ver a Yuri tan frágil siempre hacía que algo se despertara en lo más profundo de su ser. Yuri respondió al beso intentando agarrar a Otabek como si temiera que se fuera a escapar si lo dejaba ir. Otabek respondió besando a Yuri en el cuello, sabedor de que el gesto le volvía absolutamente loco, y la reacción de Yuri no le defraudó. Dejándose llevar por el momento, succionó, sabiendo que iba a dejarle marcas, pero si no iba a salir de casa en una semana, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado que la gente fuera a verlo.

Victor y Yuuri no contaban.

Yuri arqueó su cuerpo contra él, le miraba con los ojos nublados por las sensaciones, y aquello hacía que le pareciera una imagen aún más preciosa. Entonces Yuri pasó la mano por encima de su paquete, provocando que se empalmara casi al instante. El Tigre de Hielo comenzó a desabrocharle la bragueta con cierta torpeza debida a su posición y, cuando lo hubo conseguido, intentó incorporarse.

Solo para caer contra el colchón con un gemido de dolor.

—¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien? —Otabek seguía empalmado, pero la reacción de su chico le había bajado ligeramente el calentón.

—¡No! ¿Cómo cojones puedo estar bien si ni siquiera puedo agradecerte que estés cuidando de mí? —La voz de Yuri era una mezcla de frustración, enfado y dolor.

Otabek rio para quitar hierro a la situación.

—No te preocupes, gatito, ya tendrás tiempo de agradecérmelo cuando estés mejor. Ahora lo más importante es cuidar de esa rodilla.

—Estoy harto de la maldita rodilla... —Yuri sonaba como un niño en aquel momento.

Otabek le dio un beso y le echó una manta por encima. No sabía si hacía frío en el dormitorio o si el repentino cambio en su estado le había dejado destemplado, pero no se iba a arriesgar. No quería ni imaginarse el infierno que podía ser Yuri lesionado y, además, acatarrado.

—Voy a ducharme y luego tengo que empezar a preparar la cena. ¿Necesitas algo?

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a tardar un poco, ¿vale? —advirtió Beka dándole un beso rápido y provocando una carcajada en su chico al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta del baño del dormitorio.

Otabek cerró la puerta del baño del dormitorio; necesitaba un poco de privacidad. Ver a Yuri tan desvalido despertaba algo en lo más profundo de su ser y el intento de ponerlo a tono había surtido efecto.

Una lástima que dado el estado de su rodilla no hubieran podido llegar a mayores.

Se desvistió, y abrió el grifo de la ducha, ajustando la temperatura hasta dejarla perfecta, cosa que siempre volvía loco a Yuri, que le gritaba que dejase de gastar agua siempre que le oía. Le gustaba aquella bañera, especialmente esas tardes en las que no tenían nada que hacer y se podían dedicar a retozar sentados uno contra el otro en el agua, con el baño iluminado tenuemente por unas cuantas velas aromáticas, mientras tomaban una copa de vino sin tener que preocuparse por las competiciones, los entrenamientos, ni los contratos de publicidad...

Pero iban a pasar unas cuantas semanas antes de que Yuri pudiera participar en una de esas sesiones y, sin él, no era lo mismo.

El chorro de agua caía sobre sus hombros, le recorría la espalda y llegaba hasta la base de la columna, antes de caer acariciando sus piernas para perderse por el desagüe. Relax absoluto. No se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había estado acumulando hasta que no empezó a deshacerse de ella. Había veces en las que Yuri era demasiado intenso, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Yuri era fuego y pasión, competitivo al cien por cien y más exigente consigo mismo que con nadie. Y de cara al mundo, era absolutamente estoico. Por suerte, aquella era una fachada que se permitía abandonar cuando estaba con Otabek. Él lo conocía, había visto su faceta de gatito de hielo, la que solo aparecía cuando el fiero tigre se sentía totalmente cómodo. Y había sido en uno de aquellos momentos, cuando le había confesado lo que realmente necesitaba.

Otabek se cogió el pene con la mano, pensar en aquel momento siempre le ponía a mil. Aquella confesión de Yuri había abierto un mundo nuevo de posibilidades ante él. Había pasado años luchando contra sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que las cosas que le gustaban no eran aceptables, que no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera porque no era normal.  
Las personas no se excitaban pensando en hacer daño a la gente a la que querían. Claro que, por esa regla de tres, la gente tampoco podía excitarse cuando la gente a la que querían les hacía daño, ¿no? Y a Yuri le pasaba. Y si los dos estaban de acuerdo, y aquello les hacía felices, no podía ser tan malo.

El ritmo de su mano sobre su pene aumento al tiempo que las imágenes de algunas de las cosas que había hecho con Yuri comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente. La sensación de poder que sentía al ver a alguien tan bello someterse de forma tan incondicional era una de las más poderosas que había sentido jamás. Le había costado no ceder a las exigencias de Yuri a lo largo del día y no podía decir que no esperara con ansia el momento de que ajustar cuentas con su chico. Le preocupaba la lesión y no quería hacerle daño, pero pensar que Yuri confiaba en él para aquello e imaginar el tacto de su mano contra el trasero de Yuri hizo que su cerebro enviara una señal directa a su pene, que se sacudió levemente en su mano. Pasó el pulgar por la punta mientras imaginaba cómo cambiaría el tono del trasero de Yuri bajo su asalto, dejando de ser perfectamente blanco y suave para tomar un tono más rosado y una temperatura ligeramente mayor. No pararía hasta que su piel se hubiera teñido de rojo oscuro, pero podía deleitarse con el proceso.

A pesar de que el baño estaba en silencio, más allá del ruido del agua y de sus leves jadeos, él podía escuchar los gemiditos de Yuri casi con total claridad en su mente. Sus protestas, sus súplicas e, inevitablemente, su llanto demostrándole que estaba arrepentido y que había aprendido la lección. Otabek había pasado el punto de no retorno; se apoyó contra los azulejos y aumentó el ritmo con el que su cadera buscaba la envoltura de su mano, que se movía frenéticamente.

Se imaginó levantando a Yuri de su regazo y secándole las lágrimas, y su pene estalló en su mano incapaz de contenerse un segundo más.

 

Otabek apenas escuchó los nudillos que llamaron delicadamente a la puerta de su apartamento. Siempre le llamaba la atención que Katsuki ignorara el timbre; decía que era menos invasivo de aquel modo.

—Hola, Otabek —saludó Victor al tiempo que le entregaba una botella de vino que llevó a la cocina seguido por los otros dos hombres—. ¿Cómo está Yuri?

—Lleva todo el día dormitando por el analgésico, pero ahora iré a avisarle de que habéis llegado. Sigue con bastante dolor aún...

—¿Y de ánimo? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Fatal... Está enfadado, asustado y preocupado.

Katsuki suspiró al escuchar aquello.

—Te compadezco.

—No te preocupes, Otabek sabe cómo controlarlo —respondió Victor con una sonrisa que más que de burla, parecía de sincera admiración—. Estarán bien.

Para Otabek, aquellas palabras fueron uno de los cumplidos más grandes que Victor le había dedicado jamás. Como entrenador, era espartano: muchas exigencias y los cumplidos justos y solo cuando eran muy merecidos; pero como amigo, era mucho más cercano.

Suponía que aquel era el modo de entrenar campeones; en el deporte profesional todo es demasiado duro como para andar envolviendo a los deportistas en algodones. Y tenía que reconocer que su técnica funcionaba. Metió el vino en la nevera y sacó tres cervezas.

—Voy a despertar a Yuri; poneos cómodos.

Otabek observó a Yuri con el pelo esparcido por la almohada. Era adorable cuando tenía la guardia bajada, pero su rostro estaba ligeramente contraído, señal de que no era capaz de escapar de la molestia de su rodilla ni siquiera mientras dormía. O quizá fuera la preocupación la que fruncía su ceño. Se sentó junto a él y le acarició el rostro; nada le gustaría más que poder poner fin a aquel calvario.

—Yuratchka, despierta, que han llegado los invitados.

Yuri abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a levantarse.

—¿Tengo muy mala pinta?

Otabek no pudo evitar darle un beso ante aquella pregunta.

—Estás precioso, pero péinate un poco antes de salir.

Yuri soltó una carcajada, la primera que le había escuchado desde que se había caído.

—Vale, pero recuerda que me has prometido que no vas a dejar que nadie me riña, ¿eh?

—No te preocupes, gatito.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Era evidente que Victor y Yuuri se habían quedado mucho más tranquilos después de ver a Yuri y, de algún modo, la sensación de normalidad parecía haberle sentado bien al Tigre de Hielo, que empezaba a parecerse más a sí mismo y menos a la damisela desvalida en la que llevaba convertido todo el día. Otabek sabía que le esperaban unos cuantos días de pataletas fruto de la frustración que sentía el patinador ruso, pero esperaba que su pierna mejorara a buen ritmo para que pudieran quitarse más de un peso de encima.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —preguntó Otabek mientras le alcanzaba a Yuri un vaso de agua y la pastilla.

—Sí, gracias por organizarlo. —Tragó el medicamento—. Mañana tienes que ir a entrenar, ¿no?

—Sí, pero si crees que necesitas que esté en casa, puedo hablar con Victor. —Otabek no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Cómo se las iba a apañar Yuri solo todo el día si no podía apoyar la pierna?

—No, no, tranquilo... me las arreglaré. Aunque me vendría bien que me dejaras algunas cosas a mano para que no tenga que hacer malabarismos con las muletas.

Otabek sonrió, parecía que Yuri había comenzado a aceptar su situación y estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

—Antes de irme te dejo todo preparado para todo el día, no te preocupes.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza y trató de reprimir un bostezo.

—Se nos ha hecho tarde...

En aquel momento, Otabek no pudo contenerse y con cuidado cogió a su chico en brazos mientras atravesaba el umbral del dormitorio cargando con él.

—Pues entonces será mejor que nos metamos en la cama ya.


End file.
